A Single Moment
by slytherin queen to be
Summary: Dracos thoughts after the Dark Lord falls, ONESHOT


**ONESHOT! Just a thought of Draco's as he saw Lord Voldemort fall… ENJOY!**

**He was gone. My last protection was gone. But on the other hand my worst fear was gone. He couldn't harm my family anymore, or could he? I was going to go to Azkaban, the cursed mark would always be upon my arm. Always a part of me, always a constant reminder of all the mistakes I have made. What if he had killed Potter? Would it have really made things better? I would live in constant fear of failure, I would have to watch my family die a little more on the inside every single day! How could I have lived through that? My mother was the only sane part of my life. She gave me strength, hope. All the things Potter gave to others, but my father had sold his life away along with Auntie Bella, Uncle Rod and Rab. And look where they all were today, dead, and on trial. What a great life. He had promised them glory and pride. Now we were scum and nothing more. My mum said we would all make through, but I disagreed with her. She was a good person mixed in with a bad group. She told me it was all worth it, she said she would never regret a single thing in her life other than letting me join the death eaters. I choose my fate, I choose to ruin my own life, I sold it away before I was even seventeen. And you know what, I wouldn't change a single thing even if I could. I was a Malfoy and that was all there was to my life, my father told me in order to become a man I would have to make a mistake that would grow me up on its own. Yes it really did, I became a man within the month I became a Death Eater. It was what defined me as a person, I was only 16 though and to become a man you need time. I was robbed of a goodtime. I missed the common room parties, balls and just talking to friend, heck even having a million girlfriends. The Dark Lord filled my power hungry head with ideas of greatness, greatness that I realize know that cant exist unless you're the Boy-Who-Wont-Freaking-Die. And you know what I was the reason for half his greatness! I let him discover he was a parseltounge, I made him seeker for Gryffindor by stealing Fatbottoms remember ball , I taught him the definition of evil. I really did. But who was truly bias there, he turned his head at my hand due to what other people said about my family. He was just as bad of a person as I was, he wouldn't befriend Slytherins, he used his friends as much as possible. Mudblood for her smarts and Weaslebee to make him look better. But wasn't that how I had choose my friends? Crabbe and Goyle were as dumb as they came, Pansy was there so I wouldn't be alone and boy did she make sure of that. Blaise was the one who I kept around to have a good friend. Theo Nott was going to go down with me we did everything together, we even got our mark together, and in the whole school we were the first to get them. I only wanted to be like my dad, he was my idol.**

"** if you could please step away from your DEAD master." an Auror said proudly**

**I decided to take a shot in the dark and try to explain to him how I hade just made an life changing ephiany .**

"**Oh no sir, he was no Master of mine. No he was there in my house, it had been a home till he brought his business. He destroyed my family, he ruined my life and you know what? Its ok cause it made me realize our side was wrong. It made me realize how important family is and how I should have realized I had made the hugest mistake when I joined the Death Eaters." The Auror looked shocked, I felt triumph in my heart. It felt so incredibly good it give my story so I need to continue make it possible for my family to NOT go to Azkaban. They were the ones who would always be there and the ones I would ALWAYS stand by and love. "But I cant change that, never can but even if I wanted I wouldn't have. My father was lured in with hopes of glory, he was young as were the Lestrange brothers, and my Auntie Bella was a good person she loved her husband but not in a marriage way but as in a brotherly fashion. And do you know why she joined the Death Eaters? **

"**Well I would imagine because she is insane, sadistic-" The Auror began**

"**NO YOU HAVE IT WRONG!" I yelled, she may have not been the worlds best Aunt but still she was an aunt and I loved her to pieces" She loved the one person she could never have, the one person whom could never love her back. After Azkaban she was hesitant about the cause, she told me herself! But her Lord made it all worth it for her! She always hoped for him to return her love and she was more then willing to die for him she stressed it many times! AND HERE YOU ARE ACCUSING HER OF EVILNESS! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU'VE EVER BEEN IN LOVE! BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW THE THINGS YOULL DO FOR THE PEPOLE YOU LOVE! YOU WOULD GO TO HELL AND BACK FOR THEM AND NEVER REGRET IT! PEOPLE WONDER WHY I JOINED THE DEATHEATERS AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE, I DID IT TO PROTECT MY FAMILY, MY LOVED ONES! I NEVER FOR A SECOND WANTED TO KILL INOCENT PEOPLE!" I was full of rage people never take the time to see the opposite sides story, no why would you bother. I never bothered to hear Pottyheads, Weaslebee, and Mudbloods side of the story they were the opposite side, so why bother. I mean your always going to figure your right, its how our brains work. **

"**I- hearing your story, and seeing how truthful you were you and your family are clear. I will make sure of it. Please just go see your family, good day" Then he left, left me to my own thoughts.**


End file.
